Hunter
Hunter is the literal term used to describe any individual who participates in the hunting of dangerous monsters for a living, although due to modern vernacular it most of the time denotes to mostly the Wellspring families. Society Hunter society in comparison to other known societies, such as that of the Dwarves and the Elves, and especially the Elves, is extremely diverse and like a smelting pot of multiple races, though is mostly composed of humans and shifters. Hunter societies are usually found in natural formations of interesting design or formation, good examples being Eden's gate, which is found in the abandoned remains of a Thunder Gigant burial ground, or the Sand's Chime, a middle eastern community that is literally carved out of the rocky walls of a canyon. When it comes to Education, Hunters are usually taught at a very young age by their family about things such as basic firearms safety, mathematics, literature, and how to identify monsters. at the age of eleven, (This coming of age does vary around the world, but this is the most common name,) they are put into school, most of the time a boarding school that is dedicated to nothing but the creation of the most effective force of hunters physically possible, an example being Windborne Academy. Indeed, these educational methods have proved so effective that even the Elves, who's stereotype is the very definition of Haughty and stuck up, have been known to send transfer students to these schools if and when they want to create a formidable hunter. Classes Hunter society also operates on a tradition known as the "Rule of five," where a student is encouraged to form close bonds with their peers as to increase teamwork potential in a squad of four other individuals. in these squadrons, each person holds a different specialty, and are as follows: Assault: Assaults are known primarily as the ones who keep a monster's attention on them. they traditionally use close range, light weight weapons, such as SMGs or Shotguns. Recon: Primarily equipped with long range, highly accurate and deadly weaponry, mostly sniper rifles, and usually play a support role in taking out a monster's vital points, such as their eyes or legs, and taking pot shots at their weak spots from a further range. it is required of a recon to have a good shot. Bestiologist/Trapper: It is required of this class to have a heightened amount of intelligence when it comes to the physical characteristics of a monster and how to track, trap, and kill it. Bestiologists were always more lenient when it came to weaponry, but are traditionally equipped with heavy grenade launchers or other weapons that require explosive ammunition. Heavily modified LMGs have also been used. Medic: Likely the most recent edition to the class system, the medic class was introduced by Professor Viran, a vampire that teaches at Windborne academy. A medic's job is to keep their team mates alive, and they are usually equipped with specialized DMRs or compact machine pistols. Heavy hitter: Heavy hitters have the job of suppressing a monster and defending the rest of their team from attack with the help of what is usually an Adamant shield. They are traditionally equipped with large caliber LMGs with a high rate of fire, and are trained to shoot at the monster no matter where they hit. Heavy hitters are usually very physically adept, and have sacrifice speed and agility for defense and endurance, being able to carry a twenty pound firearm every where they go without stopping to rest.